Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $17\dfrac{2}{3}-4\dfrac{1}{3} = {?}$
Explanation: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {17} + {\dfrac{2}{3}} - {4} - {\dfrac{1}{3}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {17} - {4} + {\dfrac{2}{3}} - {\dfrac{1}{3}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=13 + {\dfrac{2}{3}} - {\dfrac{1}{3}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 13+\dfrac{1}{3}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 13\dfrac{1}{3}$